The present invention relates generally to a new and novel wallboard fastening member and methods of using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and novel wallboard fastening member which may be utilized to facilitate the installation of wallboard, such as interior gypsum drywall wallboard and exterior sheetrock, such as GYPROCK.RTM., a product manufactured by United States Gypsum in Chicago, Ill., in residential, commercial and industrial structures during both new construction and renovation and methods of using the same.
When installing wallboard, such as gypsum drywall wallboard, in residential, commercial and industrial structures, it is generally desirable to attach or fasten at least two (2) opposing edges of the wallboard to studs or joists present in the walls and/or ceilings of the structure as framed. Attachment of pieces of wallboard to the studs or joists is typically made using mechanical fasteners, such as nails or threaded screws, although adhesives may also be used. Studs or joists present in the walls and/or ceilings of a structure are normally placed a relatively constant predetermined distance apart, typical distances being twelve (12) inches, sixteen (16) or twenty four (24) inches from the centerline of one stud or joist to the centerline of the next stud or joist. Furthermore, pieces of wallboard, such as gypsum drywall wallboard, are normally fabricated to a predetermined size, typical sizes varying from four (4) or four and one half (41/2) feet in width by eight (8), ten (10), twelve (12) feet, fourteen (14) and sixteen (16) in length.
In practice, variations are present in the sizes and positioning of studs or joists due to, for example, material tolerances and expansion, contraction, bending and/or warpage of the studs or joists, as well as mismeasurement and/or mislocation of the studs or joists during framing of the structure. In addition, significant dimensional variations are often present in pieces of wallboard due to manufacturing tolerances, as well as material expansion, contraction and/or warpage. Accordingly, opposing edges of the wallboard often do not align with the stud or joist as desired. Therefore, it is currently customary practice for an installer to select particular pieces of wallboard for installation in particular locations or, if the pieces of wallboard are oversize, cutting the wallboard pieces to size. This not only takes significant time, but results in additional waste or "scrap" since the entire piece of wallboard is not being utilized. Furthermore, it is customary practice to place cut edges, when possible, into corner joints and to use factory cut edges in interior joints. However, this is not always feasible and, particularly when multiple cuts are made to the wallboard pieces, situations occur when the cut edges are used in an interior wall or ceiling joint. This typically requires additional time and effort in achieving a smooth and straight cut and, even so, may result in a less than desirable match-up between adjacent wallboard pieces in an interior joint.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a wallboard fastening member and methods of using the same which is inexpensive to fabricate, easy to use and which facilitates the installation of wallboard in residential, commercial and industrial structures.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a wallboard fastening member and methods of using the same which is adapted to be positioned as a wall or ceiling stud or joist between existing studs or joists present in the walls and ceilings of residential, commercial and industrial structures. The wallboard fastening member in accordance with the present invention is intended to be used when opposing sides of a piece of wallboard, such as gypsum drywall wallboard, are not aligned with an existing stud or joist to avoid the necessity of fitting up or cutting the wallboard to size, thus saving time and reducing the extent of undesirable scrap. One preferred embodiment of a wallboard fastening member is a generally elongated member which preferably includes a flat configuration on one side and a stepped configuration on another side to permit the wallboard fastening member to fasten adjacent pieces of wallboard having the same thickness using the side having the flat configuration and adjacent pieces of wallboard having different thicknesses by using the side having a stepped configuration. In addition, if desired, wallboard fastening member can include score lines and/or perforations to permit the length of wallboard fastening member to be easily and quickly adjusted.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.